


Paging Doctor Hotness

by acherik



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Alex Knows Just What To Say, Beast Hank, Car Sex, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, M/M, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: Charles Xavier has a crush as big as a tumor for Erik Lehnsherr. The only way to get his attention, it seems, is to use horrible hospital jokes as an attempt of flirtation.





	Paging Doctor Hotness

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of plot with lots of smut. 
> 
> Got inspiration from a soap opera my mom watches.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Charles Xavier was not only a world renowned surgeon, but he was also a mutant.

Because of his telepathy, he was able to find numerous of mutants around the world, as well as create his own hospital for mutant care.

His facility consisted of certified doctors, who specialized in mutant care. Some of the staff being mutants as well.

Charles became close with most of his staff, forming a quick bond with a fellow mutant, Hank McCoy, who could transform into a literal beast.

Charles also formed a quick attraction to another mutant, Erik Lehnsherr. Erik was from Germany, meeting him when Charles went to Florida.

Erik was saving someone from drowning, ending up drowning himself and Charles saved him. Charles felt like he instantly connected to Erik, not even brushing the surface of his mind to do so.

Charles introduced himself soon after, practically jumping with joy when Erik told him he was a doctor as well. Charles practically _begged_ Erik to start working for him, and he did.

Ever since that day, Charles has wanted to become _close_ with Erik. He thinks he's found a way how.

“You have a very groovy mutation,” Charles comments one day as he watches Erik use a scalpel without even touching it, kudos to his mutation of magnetism.

Erik looks at him weirdly. “We're in surgery, Charles,” he points out. “I don't think now is the right time to be commenting on my mutation.”

“It's very unique, Erik,” Charles goes on, clearly oblivious.

“Thanks,” Erik responds, trying to focus on what he was doing.

Charles chews on his lip under his hospital mask. “How did you-”

“Charles, I’d be glad to discuss this with you later,” he says, cutting off his question.

“How about over lunch?”

Erik sighs. “Fine. Just stop talking, I need to focus.”

Charles nods in understanding and smiles to himself.

-  
When lunch came, Charles went and told Hank happily that he would be eating lunch with Erik.

“You’re leaving me alone?” Hank asks with worry in his voice.

“Hank, you know everyone here, it’ll be fine,” Charles smiles kindly at him. “Sit with the nurses.”

Hank’s blue eyes go wide. “I can’t,” he states, worry still present in his voice.

“Why not?”

“The nurses _hate_ me,” he glances over at the table, receiving a glare from one of them. “I can’t sit with them.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” he sings.

Hank knits his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

“Sit with them and find out,” Charles flashes him a smile.

Hank sighs and nods. “This man better be worth it,” he mutters as he gets up to move to the other table. “H-hi,” he says to the small table of nurses.

The nurse that was glaring at him eyes him up and down. “You’re the one that went to Harvard, right?”

Hank blinks at the question. “Yeah.”

“Bozo,” he snarls, returning to his lunch. “Well are you going to sit or what?”

Hank sets his tray down and sits next to the nurse.

“So Harvard, huh?” A red headed boy says rather loudly, mouthful of food.

“Yeah,” he responds, that word seeming to be the only one in his vocabulary.

The redhead nods, continuing to eat the pile of food on his plate.

Hank quietly eats his food, tuning out of the conversation around him.

“Bozo,” the blonde shoves his arm, getting his attention. “You a mutant or what?”

Hank lies and shakes his head. “No, I’m not, sorry,” he gives an apologetic, yet awkward smile.

“Shame,” the blonde says, not sounding disappointed at all.  
-  
Charles went into the lunch line and quickly grabbed an apple and a sandwich before going over to the table where Erik was sitting.

“Afternoon, Erik,” Charles beams, sitting down across from him at the small table.

“Charles,” Erik says in greeting, taking a bite out of his own sandwich. “Before we talk about me, let's talk about you and the fact that you still say ‘groovy.’”

Charles smiles slyly at him. “I like it.”

“It's not the seventies, Charles.”

“Well,” his smile turns sheepish. “You're the only seventy I see.”

Erik knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “Are you saying I'm seventy?”

Charles chuckles softly, finding Erik adorable. “Are you aware of the hotness scale?” Erik shakes his head. “Well, it's a scale indicating how attractive you are. One is the lowest, ten is the highest. You my friend, rank at a seventy, very high off the chart.”

“T-thanks, I guess,” he replies flustered.

“You're so very welcome, darling,” Charles smiles flirtatiously at him.

“Forward much?” Erik smiles as he takes a sip from his water bottle.

Charles only shrugs, continuing to eat his lunch. “You’re like my corpus callosum because you’ve been crossing my mind a lot.”

Erik lets out the _faintest_ of laughs. “That’s two bad jokes in a row, Charles.”

“They’re not _bad_ , they’re slick,” Charles corrects. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“Not much to tell,” he mumbles.

“Sure there is!” Charles says a bit too enthusiastically. “Your mutation itself is amazing, but I'm sure you're just as groovy.”

Erik shakes his head and laughs. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not that interesting.”

“I beg to differ,” he practically coos.

“Right,” Erik stands up then. “I'd love to stay and chat, Charles, but I have patients to check on,” he gives him a small smile before gathering his things and leaving.

Charles smiles proudly to himself. Lunch went pretty well, but he will try again. He's not giving up on Erik so easily.

He ran into Hank on his way out. “Well?”

“One called me a Bozo and they asked if I was a mutant,” he mumbles, continuing to walk out of the cafeteria with Charles.

“I take it they were very fascinated with it?” Charles beams at him.

Hank sucks in a breath and shakes his head. “I lied and said I didn’t have one,” he mutters. “It’s better this way, they won’t think I’m a freak.”

“Hank,” Charles stops walking, staring at him with a soft expression. “No one thinks you’re a freak.”

Hank only nods, continuing to walk, making Charles continue as well. “Have a successful lunch?”

“It was splendid,” he responds, smiling as he tells Hank all about it.

-  
Charles _isn’t_ a stalker, but he did happen to peak at Erik’s roster to see where he was during the day.

Erik was checking up on his patients, so Charles waited outside of his patient's room until he came out.

He only had to wait about five minutes before Erik emerged from the room. “Everything go well?”

Erik jumps slightly, a little started by Charles’ presence. “Don't see why they wouldn't,” he replies once he composes himself. “Don't you have work to do?”

“I'm doing it right now,” Charles smiles widely.

“Stalking your employees is considered work?”

“Not stalking,” Charles takes a small step forward. “It's my job to see where my employees are. Besides,” he ducks his head down like he's telling a secret. “I am working on trying to get you to go out with me.”

Erik laughs, a smile resting on his face as he looks at him. “So those horrible puns were your attempts at flirting?”

“For one thing, they're not horrible,” Charles tries to say defensively, but he smiles, ruining the effect. “Second, I was flirting and I'm happy to know you picked up on it.”

“You're very ambitious, Charles,” he notes.

Charles simply shrugs. “I like to think it more of going after what I want.”

“Whatever you say, Doctor,” Erik walks away then, but Charles never got an answer.

-  
Charles actually works for about an hour, when a patient comes in the emergency room.

“What happened?” Charles asks the grown man who came in with a young boy, his back covered in blood.

“I-I don't know. I came into the bathroom and he was passed out, covered in blood,” the man looks down at the boy, his eyes full of tears. “Warren…”

“Alex, I need you to take Warren’s father to the waiting room,” Charles says to the blonde nurse nearby, who starts to escort the man away while Charles goes into the operating room with Hank and Erik.

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” Erik notes as he presses his fingers to Warren’s neck. “Pulse is weak.”

Hank carefully turns over the boy, trying to look for the source of the bleeding. “Here, right between his shoulder blades,” Hank starts pressing down with gauze.

Charles looks at the source of the bleeding as well. “Right here,” he motions to the two empty grooves in Warren’s back. “Something was there.”

“And he took it out,” Erik finishes, exchanging an uneasy glance with the others.

“He couldn't have,” Charles studies the grooves even more. “He doesn't have the skill to remove them like this, he got them surgically taken out.”

Hank gasps, his pale blue eyes going wide as he looks at Warren’s back, the grooves starting fill. “And they're growing back.”

Charles dabs at the blood as small bones start to form, popping out of his back slightly.

“Are those-” Hank begins

“Wings,” Charles finishes for him, watching as the bones start to go further down his back. “Hank, Erik, finish up here. I'm going to have a word with his father.”

“I'm coming with you,” Erik follows Charles out of the room.

Charles really _doesn't_ mind, but he doesn't want to leave Hank alone.

He walks to the waiting room, Erik trailing behind him. “Alex, assist Hank in the OR. I'll take it from here.”

Alex nods, brushing past the two men and heading to the OR. “Bozo,” he says to Hank in greeting.

“Alex, please. This is serious,” Hank pleads, still applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

“Whatever,” Alex grumbles, going over to assess the damage. “What happened to him?” Hank gives him an overview of what happened. “Poor kid.”

Hank nods in agreement, breathing a sigh of relief as he sees the bleeding lessen. He starts to bandage his back, Alex helping him.

“You’re lucky you know,” Alex says, continuing to wrap one side of Warren’s back. “You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Hank snorts, soon regretting it as he realizes not everyone knows what his mutation is.

“You’re a mutant, Bozo?” Alex leans forward, intrigued. Hank shakes his head, which is pointless. “You are, aren’t you?” Hank nods this time. “What is it?”

“I’m not going to show you here,” Hank states, patching up his side of bandages.

Alex scowls. “Why not?”

“It’s dangerous.”

Alex falls silent, continuing his wrapping of bandages. “So is mine,” he says quietly, but loud enough for Hank to hear.

-  
Charles approaches Warren’s father who was still clearly upset. “Sir, I'm Doctor Xavier and this is Dr. Lehnsherr. We’d like to ask you a couple questions if that's alright.” The man nods, waiting for them to continue.

“Are you aware your son is a mutant?” Erik's tense, Charles can tell by just looking at him.

His forehand creases and his jaw clenches, Charles makes note of that.

“I-what's a mutant?” The man asks the both of them.

“The X-gene is an evolution of human DNA, causing the genes to mutate and enhance normal abilities,” Charles explains. “We believe Warren is one, but we plan to do further tests as well.”

Warren’s father nods solemnly. “Will he be alright?”

“Yes,” Charles and Erik answer together.

“You can hopefully see him soon,” Charles gives a small smile, before walking back to the OR with Erik, who still seemed tense. “You alright?”

Erik nods, keeping his eyes forward. He still looks tense and Charles doesn't want to press.

“We should grab a drink,” Erik pushes the door open. “How is he?” He asks Hank, who was wrapping up Warren’s back.

“He should be okay. Alex and I managed to stop the bleeding as well as run some tests and take some X-Rays.” Hank secures the bandages and Alex hands Charles the paperwork.

Charles studies his X-Rays first, the bone structure in the formation of wings. He checks his blood work, to see he does in fact have the X-gene. “He’s a mutant.”

“We should talk to him,” Erik looks over at the boy, who looked peaceful.

“Tomorrow. We should let him rest,” Charles sighs sadly. “You three get Warren settled in a room, I'll give his father a notice we'll be keeping him overnight.”

The mutants nod in agreement and Charles leaves, informing Warren’s father of his son’s condition, before going to the locker room.

Hank finishes cleaning up, feeling Alex’s eyes on him. “You still want to see?” He turns to look at Alex who nods. “Alright,” Hank removes his lab coat as well as a couple more items that he cares about before he morphs into his beast form.

“Damn,” Alex lets out a low whistle. “You’re a Beast.” He walks over to him, circling around him. “Not bad, Hank,” he smirks.

Hank rolls his eyes, looking in his pocket for his tiny syringe of serum to turn him back. “What’s yours?” He infects himself with the serum, returning to his previous appearance.

“Can’t show you unless you want this place to burn down,” Alex says rather bluntly. “I shoot plasma beams out of my chest.”

Hank only nods, placing the items he took off back on, starting to walk out.

“You can’t hurt anyone, Hank,” he hears Alex call behind him. “Not unless you want to.”

Hank, for the first time, smiles from something Alex said.

-  
Charles takes a long, hot shower, letting the water slightly sting his skin.

When he finishes, he goes back to his locker to change into some fresh clothes. He throws on some navy slacks, starting to button up his lighter blue button up, when he feels the presence of someone.

“Ready?”

“For what?” Charles starts to smile, recognizing Erik's voice.

“Drinks.”

Charles turns to around to see Erik in different clothes as well. He's wearing a black turtleneck which hugs him _very_ nicely and beige pants.

“Drinks?” Charles buttons the last of his buttons, grabbing a couple of more things before closing his locker.

Erik starts to smile. “The one thing I say where _I_ ask you out, you don't remember,” he shakes his head.

“Are you flirting with me, Doctor?” Charles says, starting to smile as well.

Erik shakes his head, a smile still on his face. “Let's go.”

They went to a local restaurant a couple miles away from the hospital, both ordering drinks as promised.

“So how do you like our first date so far?” Charles asks right after they order.

Erik takes a sip of the martini he ordered. “So this is a date?”

“Do you not want it to be?” He tests, taking a sip from his own whiskey.

“I want it to be,” Erik flashes him a smile, revealing his shark-like grin.

Charles’ stomach flips. “As well as I,” he smiles a little sheepish. “Was it the charm or something else?”

“Let's just say I like what I see,” he replies smoothly. “Next time you shower, Charles, let me know.”

“I take a shower every morning before work,” he says conversationally as the waiter sets down their food.

“Looks like I'll be joining you then,” Erik says when the waiter walks away.

Charles smiles and nods, starting to eat his meal. “How did you discover your mutation?” He takes a bite of the spaghetti he ordered.

“I was eight and my stepfather made me mad, so a bunch is silverware came flying towards him,” Erik replies casually, cutting into his steak. “You?”

“Eight as well, just heard voices. Didn't discover they were other’s thoughts till I was twelve,” he shakes his head at his younger self. “I have complete control over it now.”

Erik takes a bite and swallows. “You know what every single person in this room is thinking,” he says with amazement. “You're amazing. Charles,” Erik blushes slightly, realizing what he said.

“Thank you, darling,” Charles flashes him a smile. “You're just as amazing, Erik. You're mutation is spectacular.”

“Thank you, liebe,” Erik reaches his hand out across to table to take Charles’ hand in his.

They sit like that for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, things get a little more heated.

Erik walks with Charles to his car, kissing him softly.

Well, the kiss started off soft, but it soon became heated, moving Charles and Erik to the backseat of Charles’ car.

Charles was straddled in Erik's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, Erik's tongue buried deep inside his mouth.

Erik's hands were on Charles’ back, inching their way lower to the hem of his pants, pulling them down so he can put his hands on his ass.

He squeezes him gently, making Charles moan against his mouth and start thrusting his hips forward.

“Do you want me in your ass, Charles?” Erik asks lustfully once he's pulled away for air.

 _Yes_. Charles sends telepathically, then freezes. “Erik, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I swear. I don't usually-”

Erik silences him with a kiss. “I like it,” he starts to kiss his neck.

“You don't mind?” Charles asks, still a bit cautious.

Erik pulls away to look at him, his expression softening as he sees the worry on his face. “No, Charles, I don't mind at all. You're always welcome in my mind,” he kisses him tenderly, before going back to what he was doing.

“Erik,” Charles moans as he lightly grazed his skin with his teeth.

He hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down, then the tip of Erik's cock against his ass.

Erik slowly drags the tip all over his ass, covering it with precome. “I'm going to fuck you in every single square inch of that hospital.”

“Please,” Charles groans, falling back against the seat when Erik starts pumping him. “Erik…”

Erik rubs his cock along his ass crack, moaning lowly. “Mein Gott, Charles,” he begins to stroke him harder and faster.

“Ah! Erik!” Charles feels his balls tighten as he comes quickly into Erik's hand.

Erik comes soon after, getting it all over Charles’ ass. He brings the hand Charles came in to his mouth, licking it clean.

Charles kisses him after, not even caring he can taste himself. _You're amazing, darling._

Erik smiles and kisses him again. _You're absolutely brilliant, liebe._

Charles pulls away, running his hands through Erik’s auburn hair and staring into his gray-green eyes. “You alright, Erik?”

“I'm fine, why?”

“You just seemed a little tense, earlier. I wanted to make sure you were alright,” he gives him a small smile.

Erik kisses him deeply. “I'm alright, even better with you,” he smiles and kisses him a couple more times.

Charles giggles, letting it go, for now.

-  
Hank slams his locker shut, jumping slightly when he sees Alex leaning against the locker next to him, smirking.

“Beast.”

Hank quickly looks around to see they’re alone, before lowering his head. “Can that stay between us?”

“Why?”

“Because no one wants some big, blue, furry monster as their doctor,” Hank says a little angrily.

“You’re not a monster,” Alex looks into his matching blue eyes. “You’re not a monster,” he repeats.

Hank scowls and steps back. “You don’t even know what I could do, Alex,” he growls. “I could hurt people.”

“So can I, but you don't see me, hiding,” Alex steps forward. “Do you know what I learned over the years, Hank?”

“What?”

“Fuck what people think,” he closes the distance between them by surprising Hank with a kiss. “Don’t be afraid,” he starts to walk off, but Hank stops him with his arm and pulls him back into a kiss.

He rests his hands on his hips as he kisses his very soft lips. He runs his tongue over his lips which soon part. Hank presses Alex against a locker as he slides his tongue in his mouth.

Alex runs his hands through Hank’s hair, pulling him closer. He moans softly as Hank nips at his jaw and neck. Alex moves his hand down to the hem of Hank’s scrubs.

Hank presses their lips back together before pulling away. “I can’t,” his eyes go to Alex’s lips which are swollen and glistening from kissing. Hank wants nothing more than to kiss him again, but he takes another step back. “I can’t do _this_ , Alex,” he gestures between them.

Alex doesn’t say anything, he just brushes past him and leaves.

-  
The next day, Erik and Charles went to go talk to Warren, who was awake, and his father.

“Hello Warren,” Charles smiles warmly at the young boy. “I'm Doctor Xavier and this is Doctor Lehnsherr. Would it be alright if we asked you a few questions?”

Warren nods and waits for them to continue.

“Are you familiar with people who say they are mutants?” Warren hesitates, but nods. “Do you know you are one?”

“Yes,” he answers quietly. “But I don't want to be.”

Charles exchanges a glance with Erik, who looks strained, then looks back at Warren. “I know this is all new to you, Warren, but you cannot attempt to remove your wings again.”

“Wings? What wings?” Warren's father asks with confusion, turning to look at Warren. “Warren, what is he talking about?”

Warren bursts into tears then. “I just want to be normal,” he sobs out.

“Excuse me,” Erik mutters, quickly leaving the room.

“Warren, there is nothing wrong with being a mutant,” Charles diverts the attention away from Erik's sudden leave. “I'll give you two some time to talk,” he receives a nod from Warren's father before taking his leave and going after Erik.

He reaches out for his mind and finds that he's in the locker room, quickly getting there.

He saw Erik sitting on a bench, head in his hands. Charles slowly walks towards him and sits down next to him, placing his hand on his knee.

“I'm fine,” he says quickly, not even bothering to lift his head up.

“You're clearly not.” Erik sighs and drops his hands from his face, resting his head on Charles’ shoulder. “What's wrong, Erik?”

Erik covers the hand he placed on his knee and gives it a squeeze. “He hates who he is, Charles,” he says quietly. “He wants to be _normal_ ,” Erik says the word like poison.

“He was afraid of what his father would think,” Charles slowly laces their fingers together. “He was only ashamed of himself since he thought his father was ashamed of him.”

“He's not, is he?”

“No,” Charles presses a kiss to his head. “He's not at all.”

“Neither was my father when he found out I was,” Erik smiles sadly. “My mother saw it as a blessing, her new husband after my father died saw it as a curse. Wanted me to be _normal_.”

Charles squeezes his hand again. “I'm sorry.”

“He was the one I was trying to save that day in the water,” Erik takes a deep breath. “I was the one who threw him in the water. He may have lived if I went to him sooner, but I'm glad I didn't,” he admits. Erik looks up at Charles and kisses him softly. “Thank you.”

Charles smiles softly at him and kisses him again. “Of course, darling.”

Erik wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer to close as much distance as possible. He rests his forehead against his, starting into Charles’ bright eyes. “I felt so alone before I met you, Charles.”

“You’re not alone, Erik,” he pulls away to wraps his arms around his shoulders, holding him to his chest as he kisses his temple. “You’re not alone.”

Erik relaxes against him, neither of them wanting the moment to end.

“We should probably get back to work,” Erik says a little sadly. “I’ll see you later?”

Charles nods and steals a kiss from him. “And Erik?”

“Yes?”

“Did you damage my cerebellum?” Erik looks confused and shakes his head. “Because I’ve fallen for you.”

Erik chuckles, standing up and pulling Charles up with him. “You just keep them coming, don’t you?”

“Get used to it,” he smiles sheepishly.

“Gladly,” Erik kisses him long and deep, before finally pulling away and both of them finally get back to work.

-  
Hank was on lab duty with Sean, but somehow his shift switched with Alex. So now they were stuck working together and Hank had never felt more awkward in his life.

Hank was checking inventory of medicines while Alex was cleaning equipment. He hears a glass break and Alex curse. He turns to see he dropped a beaker, getting glass everywhere.

Hank quickly rushes over to him, helping him clean up the mess when he notices shards of glass got into Alex’s hand.

“Alex, your hand-“

“I’m fine,” he cuts him off and finishes cleaning up, dumping the shards in the trash. Hank catches his arm to study his hand more. “I don’t need your help, Bozo.”

Hank ignores his protests and makes out at least five visible shards in his hand. “I don’t care. I’m helping you whether you like it or not,” he grabs him wrist and leads him out of the lab into a nearby room. “Sit,” he nods towards the hospital bed and to Hank’s surprise, Alex doesn’t protest and does what he’s told.

Hank quickly washes his hands and puts on some gloves, grabbing gauze, antiseptic, and tweezers. “Hold still,” he tells Alex as he holds onto his hand, turning it over.

He gently takes out the first shard closes to his wrist. He moves to get the one out of the center of his palm, which is fairly deep. When he tries to get it out, Alex grimaces.

“Sorry,” he mumbles as he manages to get it out.

“I shouldn’t have picked up broken glass,” Alex mutters angrily. “Ow!” Alex tries to pull his hand away, but Hank tightens his grip and apologizes. “Why are you doing this anyway? Out of pity?”

“You’re hurt, Alex,” he states matter of factly, removing the last piece of glass. He searches his hand for anymore shards before focusing on cleaning him up. “This may sting,” he applies antiseptic, making Alex cry out. “Sorry,” he says quickly. “Almost done.”

Alex watches Hank as he cleans up his hand. “Why can’t you, Hank?” He asks almost inaudibly.

Hank starts to wrap up a bandage when he looks up, meeting Alex’s eyes which shine in the fluorescent lighting. “I want to,” he looks back down, confining his work. “But I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I’m afraid I’ll lose control, Alex!” Hank didn’t mean to get defensive, but he had to be. “I could hurt you,” he looks back down, securing the bandages in place.

“You _could_ , but you _won’t_ ,” Hank looks back up at him. “You’re not a monster, Hank,” he looks down to see he’s holding his hand now. “I could hurt you just as easily as you could hurt me, but I won’t and neither will you.”

Hank looks back up at him and kisses him softly on the lips before resting his forehead against his, staring into his eyes. “I’m sorry, about the other day.”

Alex smiles and kisses him more passionately. He grabs Hank’s stethoscope and pulls him down into the bed with him, laying Hank on top of him.

He moans as Hank moves to kiss and bite his neck, running his hands through his hair. “Hank,” he gasps as he feels Hank runs his hand under his shirt and further down into his scrubs.

Hank runs his hand over Alex’s underwear, feeling him grow harder under his hand. “This for me?” Hank pulls away to ask him, moving his hand underneath to his cock, starting to stroke him.

Alex arches his body underneath him, kissing Hank again before panting against his mouth. “All for you,” he kisses him before pulling away to moan again. “All yours.”

“Good,” Hank kisses him tenderly before moving down to take his pants off. Alex eagerly spreads his legs, allowing Hank to slide a finger into his entrance. “You’re going to feel so good with me buried inside of you,” he adds in a second finger, starting to stretch him open.

Alex grabs his shirt to bring him back up and seals their lips back together. “Hank,” he murmurs against his lips when Hank enters him, starting to thrust hard and fast.

Hank goes back to kissing his neck, a growl escaping him as he nears towards his orgasm.

“That was hot,” Alex smirks, running his hand through Hank’s hair. “You’re hot. Sexy,” he gets Hank to look up at him. “Beautiful.”

Hank kisses him as he comes, reaching around to stroke Alex only two times until he’s coming hard and fast into Hank’s hand.

They smile at each other and Alex leans up to kiss him again. “You’re a Beast in and out of bed.”

Hank laughs and shakes his head, kissing him again.  
-  
Charles was pooped by the time the day was over. He retired to his office after cleaning up from his last surgery, just wanting some downtime before he was possibly needed again.

He opens the door to his office, a smile forming on his face. “Well, this is a surprise,” he says as he looks at Erik sitting on the corner of his desk, a large brown bag next to him.

“A good one?”

“Always is when I see you,” Charles walks up to him and leans up to kiss him. _You didn’t have to buy me dinner, darling._

 _Yes I did, Charles_. Erik pulls away and starts taking out the white containers out of the bag. “Would you like to eat dinner first or go straight to dessert?”

“You know I have a sweet tooth,” he grins wickedly and pushes Erik to lay back against his desk. He roams his hands over the green scrubs Erik was still wearing, moving his hand down to the hem of his pants.

Erik uses his powers to close and lock the door to Charles’ office, just in time when Charles slides his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

Charles places himself between his legs.

“Doctor Xavier, please report to ER,” broadcasts over the speakers.

“I’m so sorry, darling,” Charles tells him apologetically, letting out a sigh.

Erik sits up and kisses him sweetly. “It’s alright,” he kisses him again. “I’ll see you later,” he smiles just as sweet.

Charles gives him another kiss before he pulls away and walks out of his office.

He walks down the hall and over to the elevators. He goes down a couple flights to the main floor, hearing loud screaming as soon as the doors open.

Charles steps out and looks for the source. “Raven?” Charles looks at the girl with bright red hair and blue skin. “Raven!” He rushes over to his sister, who was sitting in a wheelchair by her devilish looking husband, Azazel. “What’s wrong?

“Clearly in labor!” She grips his hand tightly as another contraction hits.

“Practice your breathing,” Azazel tells her, trying to be reassuring.

Raven starts taking deep breaths. “Get this baby out of me _now_ , Charles,” she growls.

Charles nods, wheeling her into an exam room. He helps her onto the bed and hooks her up to the monitors. “How far apart are your contractions?”

“Like two minutes, why? Is that bad?” Raven turns to look at Azazel with worry.

“We’ve got time,” Azazel smiles at her.

“Actually, you don’t,” Charles props Raven’s legs up and apart. “You’re fully dilated, Raven. You’re baby is coming now.”

Raven’s yellow eyes go wide. “What?! Agh!” She screams as another contraction hits. “Give me an epidural!”

“Raven, it’s too late for that,” Charles quickly washes his hands and puts on some gloves.

“Charles!” Raven shrieks.

“What?”

“Get someone else! I want you here but not to deliver my baby!”

“Raven-“

“Azazel, shut up! You did this to me!” Raven squeezes the arm of the hospital bed as another contraction hits. “ _Charles_!”

“On it,” Charles quickly leaves the room, breathing a sigh of relief as he sees Erik walking by.

Charles grabs his arm and pulls him into the room.

Erik looks up from the clipboard he was looking at, smiling sheepishly at Charles. “Yes, Doctor?”

“I need you to deliver my sister's baby,” he looks over at Azazel, who was trying to help Raven breath.

“Azazel?”

“Erik?”

Charles looks between the two mutants. “You two know each other?”

“We’re good friends,” Azazel gives a sly smile to Erik. “It’s been what? A year?”

“Hey!” Everyone turns to look back at Raven. “It’s great you guys get to catch up but I’m still in labor!”

“Right,” Charles looks at Erik, who already was prepped and in position.

“I’m going to need you to push,” he tells Raven, who screams loudly as she pushes.

Charles moves over to Raven's other side and takes her hand. “Take a deep breath and push.”

Raven groans loudly and pushes some more. “Charles...I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” he gives her hand a squeeze.

Raven huffs and keeps pushing.

“I can see the head,” Erik tells her.

“Charles!” Raven squeezes his hand so hard, possibly cutting off his circulation and she continues to push. She lets out a large breath as she hears the sound of crying.

“It’s a boy,” Erik looks up at the others and gives a small smile. “Azazel, would you like to cut the cord?”

Azazel nods and walks over, cutting the umbilical cord.

Erik cleans off the baby and wraps him in a blanket, before handing him to Azazel, who hands him to Raven.

Raven smiles down at her son, who has her blue skin but Azazel’s face. “Kurt,” she presses a kiss to his small forehead.

“He’s beautiful, Raven,” Charles smiles down at the both of them.

“Would you like to hold him?” Charles nods, gently taking Kurt in his arms.

Kurt was sleeping peacefully as Charles held him. “Hello,” he smiles softly and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’m your uncle,” he takes his little hand, which grips tight around his finger. “He’s strong, like you,” he looks up at Raven and smiles.

Charles turns his head to see Erik next to him. They smile at each other, then Erik turns his attention to Kurt.

“He’s going to be handsome, unlike his dad,” he teases, receiving an eye roll from Azazel. Erik looks up at Charles and kisses him soundly on the lips.

It’s Raven who clears her throat, causing them to break apart, smiling sheepishly at each other.

“Azazel, Erik, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to speak to my brother, _alone_ ,” both mutants nod, Erik stealing another kiss from Charles before he leaves the room. “Since when are you dating that man?”

“We just got together,” he lowers his voice a little, not wanting to wake Kurt up.

“Well, break up,” she says flatly.

Charles knits his eyebrows together, confusion washing over his face. “What? Why would I do that? I’ve never been this happy, Raven.”

“He’s a _killer_ , Charles!” She hisses, looking around the room cautiously just in case someone heard.

Charles chuckles lightly, shaking his head. “I understand being protective of me, Raven, but accusing him of murder?” He shakes his head again. “That’s not Erik. He told me what happened.”

Raven cocks an eyebrow. “So you know he killed his boss?”

“What?” Charles isn’t sure if he’s hearing her correctly. “His boss? He killed his boss?” Raven nods.

Charles quickly stands, carefully handing Kurt back to her before leaving the room.

He brushes past Azazel and Erik, who were having a hushed conversation.

He feels someone grab his arm and his blood runs cold.

“Charles, hey,” he’s being turned to face Erik, who’s smiling at him. “You alright?”

Charles quickly nods, trying to think of what to say. “I-I’m being paged,” he mumbles.

Erik nods and let’s him go. “I’ll see you later?”

Charles gives a nod and forces a smile before retreating to his office and locking the door, which is pointless since Erik could get in if he wanted to.

He pulls up a browser on his computer, searching Erik’s name. He finds an article, discussing the tragic boat accident of a man named Sebastian Shaw.

_Sebastian Shaw, known to most of his patients as Dr. Shaw, was declared dead after a yacht party he hosted ended up a disaster._

_Former employees of Shaw’s were present at the gathering and witnesses of the tragic event._

Charles keeps scrolling, skimming for what exactly happened.

_...Former employee, Erik Lehnsherr, was present throughout the time of death and has been now identified as a major suspect for the case._

_Police have reason to believe Shaw was murdered by Lehnsherr. According to various sources, Lehnsherr mother was omitted to the hospital for treatment regarding her cancer and Shaw was her doctor. His mother died the following spring from leukemia._

Charles leans back in his chair, rereading the article over again. Erik was a prime suspect for murdering Shaw. Charles still wanted to hear Erik’s side, but he was already lied to the first time.

He quickly closes out of the article, clearing his browser history just in case, and decides to head home.

He knows he’ll be possibly called in for another emergency, but for now, he’s going where he feels safe.

-  
Charles picked at the hospital salad the next day at lunch.

“Something wrong?” He looks up to see Hank staring at him with concern.

Charles shakes his head, shoving a big forkful of lettuce into his mouth. “Fine, why you ask?”

“For one thing, you’re not sitting with Erik, so I’m assuming something happened,” he takes a swig from his vitamin water. “I take it I’m correct?”

Charles sucks in a breath and nods. “I just found some things out about him,” he mutters.

“Found things out about who now?” Alex, who was joining their table, says a bit too loudly. Hank motions between Charles and Erik, who was sitting by himself. “Trouble in paradise then?”

“Since when are you two friends?” He grabs his tray and stands, glancing towards Erik before leaving the cafeteria and hiding out in his office.

Alex takes Hank’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “What’s wrong with him?” He uses his fork with his freehand to eat his own salad.

“I think him and Erik got into a fight,” he turns his body to face Alex, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Want to shower together after lunch?”

“Hell yeah,” Alex turns to kiss him sweetly on the lips. “Let's go now, I’m feeling dirty,” before he knows it, Hank’s being pulled out of his chair and being led to the locker rooms.

-  
After about ten minutes of being alone in his office, Charles hears a small knock on his door. Without waiting for an answer, the door quickly opens and shuts, leaving Erik and Charles alone.

“Hey,” he slowly walks towards his desk. “Is everything alright, Charles?”

Charles wishes he just didn’t know. Erik’s so sweet and loving and Charles was really starting to fall for him.

“I came across something that was rather _concerning_ ,” he decides it’s best to pull up the article, turning his screen so that Erik could see. His face pales. “Why did you lie, Erik?” He asks in merely a whisper.

Erik runs a hand through his hair. “I thought you would think poorly of me,” he mumbles. “Think that I was a monster.”

“Because you killed a man?”

“I didn’t kill him!” As he shouts, the metal in the room creaking. “He killed my mother, Charles. I’m glad he’s dead and I wish I would’ve done it but I didn’t,” he spat.

“But you _lied_ about it, Erik,” he raises his voice too, not as loud as Erik. “How do I know you didn’t lie about everything else? Your degree? Your name? How you feel about me?”

Erik’s expression softens and he takes a small step closer. “Charles-“

“Get out,” Charles turns away, not being able to say it to his face.

He hears the door to his office slam and then Charles is alone again.

He decides to visit Raven, coming just in time when she woke up from her nap after feeding Kurt, who was being swayed by Azazel.

He gives her a weak smile as he sits by her bedside. “I broke up with Erik today,” he receives a look from Azazel, but ignores it. “You were right, Raven.”

“Everything she says isn’t always right,” Azazel mutters, receiving a glare from his wife. “What? It’s true! You weren’t even there the night it happened.”

“You were?” Charles asks, turning his full attention to him.

Azazel nods and sets Kurt down in the small, plastic hospital crib. “Erik had an argument, shoved him, Shaw punched him and then lost his balance and fell,” he says casually.

“Then why is he a prime suspect for his murder?”

“Because he had a motive as well as many others,” he draws another chair up and sits next to Raven, taking her hand. “If I ended up dead, Raven would be the first person they look at.”

Raven rolls her eyes and sinks down into the bed, closing her eyes. “Can’t kill you if I’m asleep.” Azazel smiles and presses a kiss to her hand.

“I should get back,” Charles announces and smiles at them both before leaving the room.

He was walking down the hall when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an exam room. “Erik-“

“Can I at least explain? Please?” Charles is about to protest, but nods. “Shaw was my boss, yes, but he was also married to my mother. I didn’t tell anyone since he was hated by most people,” Erik explains. “We has a mutual hate for each other. When my mother got sick, he just brushed it aside, said she was fine. By the time she got treatment, it was too late.”

“So I blamed him,” he continues. “I was in medical school around the time she did so I didn’t know,” he takes a small step forward. “I’m sorry that I lied to you, Charles. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re right, it won’t,” Charles feels his eyes sting with tears. “Goodbye, Erik,” he walks out of the room, trying to get the image of Erik out of his mind.

He heads home shortly after, his head hanging low as he walks to the locker room, quickly changing out of his scrubs before he began his short walk home.

It was nearing the holidays in Westchester, snow falling from the dark sky, adding to the piles on the sidewalk.

He made it back to his loft fairly soon, heading straight to his cupboard to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

He’s about to take a sip when he hears a knock on his door. He sets it down on the counter before going over to his door and opening it.

“I don’t want to say goodbye, Charles,” Erik says quickly. “I love you.”

“Erik-“

“Please, Charles,” he steps forward and takes his hand in his. “I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

Charles gives him a small smile and throws his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “I love you too,” he rests his head on his chest. “Like my loft?”

“I love it,” Erik chuckles, pulling away to smile at him. “It’s perfect, like you,” he kisses him lovingly on the lips as Charles giggles.

“Come on,” Charles takes his hand and leads him over to his bedroom, flopping down onto his bed and taking Erik with him.

Erik smiles and runs a hand through his hair before kissing him again. “Goodnight, liebe,” he wraps his arm around his waist, holding him close.

“Goodnight, Erik,” Charles relaxes into his touch, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

-  
Hank and Charles exchange glances as they watch Alex and Erik bond quickly over dinner.

It was Valentine’s Day, the four of them had the day off and decided to have dinner together.

Erik, who had his arm draped over Charles’ shoulder, was laughing a little too much at Alex’s joke.

“You should’ve heard the things Charles said to me to get me to go out with him,” he beams at Charles who blushes a little. “He was so adorable and determined, still is,” he steals a kiss from him.

“Well, Alex used to tease me,” Hank chimes in, receiving a playful nudge from Alex.

Alex intertwines their fingers. “Still do, Bozo,” he teases. “But I’d say you do a fair share of the teasing now,” he laughs as a blush creeps onto Hank’s cheek.

“Enough with the embarrassment,” Charles diverts the attention away from him and holds up his glass of wine. “Cheers to loving relationships,” he flashes a smile at Erik, “and lasting friendships.”

They all clink their glasses together and take a sip.

“Speaking of loving relationships,” Erik stands up and moves his chair out of the way before getting down on one knee in front of Charles, taking his hand. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Charles grabs his face and kisses him.  
  
-  
Erik locks the door to the operating room. “Are you sure we won’t be needed?” He asks Charles who is already starting to get undressed.

“Positive,” he replies, grabbing onto Erik’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss. “I made everyone think we were booked for another hour,” he says against his mouth.

“Such a bad boy, Charles,” Erik grins and leads Charles to the metal operating table. “Think I’ll have to teach you a lesson,” he pushes him down onto the table, only having to remove his underwear until he was completely naked.

Erik picks up a scalpel and easily remakes it into a small dildo. Charles eagerly spreads his legs, quickly sits up and puts his arm on Erik’s shoulder, stopping him.

“Hank and Alex are having sex in my office,” he tries to get off the table, but Erik wraps his arm around him.

“Let them have their fun, Charles,” he starts to kiss his collarbone, lowering Charles back onto the table and spreading his legs again. Charles let’s out a low moan as Erik slides in the dildo. “While we have ours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
